The mouse model animal and genotyping core provides support to investigators in the Laboratory of Cancer Biology and Genetics in several areas, all relating to mouse models of B cell lymphoma, myeloma, plasma cell tumorigenesis, skin carcinogenesis, melanoma, breast cancer and prostate cancer, all of which have been developed by various investigators in the group. In the animal core, we maintain the genetic integrity and oversee all of the breeding strategies required to maintain the many different lines of mice. The core staff carries out all genetic monitoring/genotyping. We routinely perform DNA extraction, genotyping of all mouse lines by PCR and gel electrophoresis. We actively participate in the planning, design, execution and analysis of various types of experiments using animal models and in setting up and executing preclinical testing of various drugs for their anti-tumor activity. We have also begun a production breeding program to provide the lab with neonatal mouse pups on a weekly basis for the harvest of keratinocytes. We have acquired an Lumina II imaging machine and can now carry out tumor/drug studies using bioluminescence technology. We write many of the original Animal Study Proposals and associated amendments, and assure that they are kept up to date and in compliance with the NCI Animal Care and Use Committee. We actively participate in preparation for all inspections by the ACUC and AALAC. The animal core is responsible for coordinating the shipment of mouse lines as well as tumor lines to investigators all over the world, thus providing useful research tools to others in the cancer research community. The genomics section provides assistance to investigators within the laboratory, and in the Center for Cancer Research when appropriate, with respect to a wide variety of genomic applications including, but not limited to database mining, marker development, single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) identification and analysis, sequencing and sequence homology searches. Programs currently supported include MacVector, DS Gene, Vector NTI, LaserGene, Sequencher, Partek, and Ingenuity Pathway Analysis. The combination of animal and genomic expertise in the core assists our investigators in their mechanistic studies of cancer initiation, cancer progression and cancer metastasis.